


Percy's Gone

by Geccarenee13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Missing, thelosthero, whatcouldhavehappened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geccarenee13/pseuds/Geccarenee13
Summary: What could have happened after Percy disappeared.





	Percy's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is literally the second fic I ever wrote, so it's really short, but I hope you like it and like the rest of my stories it is up on fanfiction.net as well. Enjoy!

I woke up with a start. It was time for breakfast but that's not what woke me up. I just had an uneasy feeling, about what I had no idea. But, there was one thought on my mind, Percy. I should go and check on him before breakfast, but I realized that I had woke up late and everyone was already up and getting ready. So, I told myself that I would see him at breakfast. But, I should have known, my feelings are never wrong.

He wasn't at breakfast. My cabin walked into the pavilion and I looked around but, I didn't see Percy anywhere. He didn't show up at all, which was weird because he never missed a chance for food. I just sat there not touching my breakfast but thinking about my dream. I didn't remember the dream just a feeling, but I knew it had something to do with Percy. I'm pretty sure people kept asking me if I was okay but I didn't answer. I decided I was just being stupid and would go to his cabin after breakfast.

He wasn't at his cabin either, no one was there. OK, I thought he just skipped breakfast to do something. So, I walked out of his cabin and over to the beach. But, he wasn't there either. So, I checked the arena thinking he might have been working on his sword fighting. Percy wasn't there. I was really getting frustrated now. Where could he b? Was this uneasy feeling correct?

I decided to check the forest next, but no luck. I started to get flustered and searched everywhere I could think of.

Finally, I went back to cabin 6 thinking that maybe just maybe he was looking for me. But, when I got back to my cabin it was completely deserted. I felt tears start to sting my eyes and slide down my cheeks. "Snap out of it," I said, "Where haven't you checked. Come on think you're a child of Athena you've got it." The big house! Of course. And if he wasn't there you can just tell Chiron, I thought.

I tried to walk calmly to the big house but even if could tell that I was being really frantic. When I got there and Percy wasn't there, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I collapsed and started so bing these breathtaking heartbreaking sobs. I was crying so hard that I didn't hear Chiron come up behind me.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" Chiron asked frightenedly. So I told him everything from the dream to searching for Percy.  
"He just doesn't seem to be anywhere!" I sobbed in conclusion. Chiron took out a drachma and tried to Iris message him but, it didn't work.  
Chiron looked worried as he said, "I'll have everyone look for him. You sit here and calm down. Don't worry. We will find him."


End file.
